


Riverdale Reader Inserts: Cheryl

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts posted from my Tumblr; paring: Reader/Cheryl Blossom, Requests always open please submit them through my tumblr here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Reader
Kudos: 36





	1. Signature Colour

You can’t help the excuses that fall from your lips. Cheryl had said it as a joke and you had laughed her off claiming there was no way you’d be caught dead in her signature colour.

Red was hers, and hers alone, you reminded her; it was her hair, her lips, her spider brooches. Lesser known outside the walls of Thornhill and Thistlehouse it was what tethered her to Jason, you didn’t want to say that, and you didn’t want to take that connection away from her. You’d seen the pictures in the halls, the photo albums, both twins beaming for the cameras or portraits, clad in almost blinding red outfits. Any and all shades of red seemed to seep from the house, from the memories. When Cheryl passes by Jason’s room, pushing the door farther closed you’re shocked to see it is deep gold’s and blues. She laughs about how much he loved Riverdale high. You know enough to hush the almost sob with a kiss. Jason did not love Riverdale High as much as he hated his blood.

You don’t make a sound when she sneaks up behind you in the hall hand wrapping around your shoulders. You’re used to the almost constant affection, she hums into your ear mumbling about how she wants to throw a party, how she wants everyone in Riverdale colours. You don’t explain how the only thing you have is your cheer uniform. She laughs off the suggestion of a shopping trip.

“Oh no my love, I know exactly what you’re going to wear.” She beams leaving you confused and with a bright red lipstick print on your cheek.  
“Red looks good on you.” She comments as she leaves. You leave it on until one of the teachers makes you wash it off.

You appear three hours before the party is meant to start hoping it’s enough to figure out what Cheryl has planned for your outfit. She meets you at the door, bringing to her room. You eye the red dress, it hangs on her wardrobe, the back cutout and draped with an almost sheer panel of red shimmering fabric. The front has a halter that crosses the straps, a deep maroon ribbon threaded through the shimmering red metallic eyelets.  
“Wow that’s beautiful, everyone’s going to love it-“  
“On you.” She finishes grinning at you.  
“Cheryl, I can’t. It’s your-“  
“It’s my colour and my dress and I want to see you in it. Please, for me?” You sigh nodding.

“Okay. For you.” She beams clapping her hands excitedly.  
“Once you put it on we can get started on hair and makeup!” You nod slipping behind the screen she has to change. You twirl in the dress as you finish lacing the ribbon through the eyelets. You peek around the screen watching her doing her makeup in the mirror. She coughs, having paused to watch you through the mirror. You blush and she laughs.  
“When I said I wanted to see you in red not what I meant love.” You duck your head nodding.

“Don’t laugh okay, I think I got the ribbon messed up so you’ll need to fix it and-“ You look up worriedly when she gasps, nervous that seeing you in her colour did exactly what you feared it would do. You stare, just as shocked at her face, you can see her flush, her ears tinting slightly pink as she looks at you.  
“Cheryl? Babe, are you-“  
“Take it off.” She hisses and you scramble to undo the ribbon as she stands. 

Evidently not fast enough as she steps forward almost pressing herself against you. Her fingers pushing yours away as she undoes the ribbon, she switches from the ribbon to the zipper her fingers leaving goose bumps against your skin as the zipper exposes it.  
“I’m sorry.” You watch her face, the pink tinge seems to have gone but she swallows almost nervous.

“No I am. It’s silly of me to-” She steps back and laughs a little, you pull on her arms, tugging her back to you.  
“It’s not silly, I get how much red means to you, I didn’t want to upset you by wearing it so-“  
“Y/N, I’m not upset.” You blink at her, feeling her hands returning to undoing the ribbon more.  
“The opposite, I think I understand why you shouldn’t wear red.” You tilt your head at her, she steps closer, so she’s flush against you, her hands feather light as she pulls the straps off, one of her hands brushing the zipper so it’s fully undone. She tilts her head, fingers nudging your chin to bring your lips together. You only taste the signature maple flavor for a moment before her lips are against your neck, moving up to your jaw and then your ear.

“You shouldn’t wear red because all I want to do is rip it off you.” She mumbles into your hair and you only shiver once as the dress falls to the floor. Neither of you move, frozen staring at each other.  
“Cheryl.” You sigh, she pulls away from her position at your neck smirking at what you’re sure is a deep purple hickey.

“What?” She turns back towards the mirror, towards her makeup and you whine tugging her arm back, you underestimate how pliable she’s willing to be and you yelp only slightly as she tangles her arms around you kissing your lips and slowly starting to make out with you. She steps backwards, moving you with her; you straddle her as she sits on the seat she was on moments ago. She pulls back slightly smirking at you.

“You’re still wearing red.” She laughs a little and you catch sight of yourself in the mirror, face and chest flushed. Lipstick prints against your jaw and collarbones.  
“Well now what am I going to wear?” You question and she hums arching an eyebrow to glance at her closet.  
“Well I do enjoy you in this.” She smirks gesturing to the lingerie you’re wearing.  
“I can’t wear this down to your party.”

“Never said anything about wearing this down to the party.” She smirks hand pushing you back towards her so she can kiss you more, the smirk returns as you pull back slightly, you can feel her undoing the clasp of your bra and you halfheartedly scowl.  
“In fact, I much prefer this off. Let’s see what you look like with the bed sheet on.” She nods to the bed and you smile fondly as you drape yourself across it.


	2. Signature Colour Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 to signature Colour; Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut

Cheryl looks unimpressed for a moment.  
“What?”  
“That bed sheet is awful; take it off.” You smirk.  
“I thought you liked me in red?”  
“Well if it’s a choice between you in red, or you in nothing, I’ll take nothing.” You laugh turning to pick up your shirt and leggings, pulling them on before standing to look in her closet.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Looking for a dress, since I can’t wear that one.” You gesture to the one in a heap on the floor.  
“Christ you don’t have anything that doesn’t have red, can’t risk you tearing that off in front of everyone.”

“You should be back on that bed, so I can choose for you.”  
“You just want me naked on your bed, you laugh and smile at her.  
“Yes I do.” She steps towards you, hand trailing against your neck as she circles you. You step back from the closet wondering if she’s going to walk you back to the bed, but find her moving to kiss you, you lean forward confused when you feel her hand skimming under the shirt you threw on, tugging it back up.

“Off please.” She hums waiting for a second before tossing her hair in fake annoyance. You watch transfixed as she kissed against your neck, before moving downward and skipping over where she’s bunched the shirt up.  
You whimper as she bites down on your breast sucking a mark onto it before moving to the other one and pressing her tongue over your nipple swirling it in her mouth before biting it and then starting to kiss a trail down. She pauses looking up to you and you nod desperately before she stands back up and returns her lips on yours.  
You whine into the kiss bumping your hips against hers trying to hint at what you want.

“I told you Y/N, we have as much time as we want for things like that.”  
“Cheryl, the party’s in like two hours.” You know you sound whiny but you don’t care. She drums her fingers against your arm and smiles.  
“Cheryl please I’ll do-“ You’re cut off by your own moan as her fingers slide between your legs and brush against you. Her fingers curve around your clit purposefully teasing you as she watches your face as your annoyance grows.  
“Cheryl, please.” You roll your hips grinding onto her hand and she smirks before gesturing towards her bed.

You all but run over to it, turning expecting to see her smirking back at her vanity, however she’s directly behind you, and nudges you just enough where you fall off balance onto the bed. She half straddles you. You feel her hands trailing against your thigh and one brushing against your ribs.  
“Let me show you what that dress made me want to do to you.” She hums slightly, bumping her forehead against yours before she kisses you softly.

She pulls back smirking and your hands shoot out tugging her back trying to kiss her again. You manage to head butt her instead. She laughs. You try to smile at her and find her lips back on yours instead. You startle as her tongue snakes its way into your mouth and you feel her hands pulling your shirt up enough so you can feel the heat from her hands as they ghost over your skin. Her nails scrape against your back as you arch into her. Her hands move away and a moment after so do her lips, you pout and whine.  
“I can’t do anything if you’re wearing clothes, now can I? Which is your fault.” You know your face is bright red as you struggle to tug your shirt.  
“Calm down Y/N. We have all night, and tomorrow, and the day after, however long you want.” You nod, pausing stripping, resuming an instant later.  
“Did you hear what I just said?” You nod.

“Want you now though.” She laughs and you bite your lip as she pulls your shirt off. You trail your hands against the robe she wears, fingers nudging the two wrapped sides apart, before you focus on undoing the knot.  
“You just going to stare at me or?” She laughs as you press your hands against her now bare breasts. She kisses your cheek, moving over to kiss down your neck. You moan squirming under her as she bites and sucks at your neck; one of her hands grasps your breast kneading it and then pinching her fingers around your nipple.

Her other hand which had been resting against your head moves from its spot to softly massage at your thigh. She pulls away from your neck laughing slightly.  
“Doesn’t seeing me in nothing do the same for me seeing you in red? Show me what you’ve got.” She hums but you make sure to cut her off as you tug her downwards, teeth scraping against her neck before you move upwards leaning to kiss her and managing to snag her lip between your teeth. One hand pulling her closer to you against her waist as the other moves, rolling her nipples in between your fingertips. You smile into her kiss as she rolls her hips against yours.

She stands up pulling you up with her as she backs you against the wall. Her leg presses against your core as her hands keep you unable to touch her, her mouth is gone from yours replacing her hands that were on your breasts.

You walk along with her; back to her bed; her arm wrapped around your waist as she peppers kisses against your neck, her hands groping your chest. She hums in approval as you climb onto her bed. She pushes you down on the comforter and uses her free hand to pull the remainder of your clothes off. She slides the robe off silently before climbing on top of you and pressing her hand against your core before her thumb starts to circle your clit.  
You bump your forehead against hers as she smiles, increasing her pace as she slips two fingers into you.  
You pull her closer, practically hugging her as you suck a bruise onto her collarbone that has her moaning and her fingers stuttering inside you. You reach out hand brushing against her hip as you tug her closer, your fingers brushing against her clit. She moans gasping slightly as you rub your fingers against it. You pull away hoping to here her whine instead she frowns at you. You shake your head licking your fingers before moving lower so she’s hovering over your face. You wink kissing up her thigh before licking where your fingers were moments ago. You press your tongue against her folds dragging it up to her clit and flattening as you move over it. You hum as you feel her hands tangle in your hair and tug your closer to her. You pull your tongue back downwards pressing it into her cunt as she grinds her hips down on your face. You push your tongue in and out of her, letting your teeth graze against her clit as she rides your face drawing herself closer to finishing. You let one of your own hands play with yourself and as you catch her flushed face.

She pulls away when her legs start to shake, you whine and the lack of contact and she kisses you as she spreads your legs and angles herself so her clit and core are now rubbing off yours as she grinds against you.  
“Fuck Cheryl.” You cry out, watching her as she moans in response to you moving faster against her. She nods in response both of you panting. You can feel yourself getting closer to orgasming; moaning and whimpering as Cheryl and you both speed up, trying to make the other come first.  
“Y/N’ She cries out her entire body tensing and her cunt spasming against yours. You can’t help but moan finishing seconds after her shaking as she untwines your legs and pulls you against her chest as she covers both of you in the quilt from the end of the bed.  
“I love you Y/N”  
“I love you more Cheryl.” You’re about to drift off, content to sleep in her arms when you narrow your eyes at her amused expression.  
“There was no party was there.” She nods laughing as she hides her face in your hair.


	3. Spider Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl takes care of reader when they break an arm

“It’s just a sprain. Really I’m fine to do the routine’s tonight at the game.” You’re almost begging your girlfriend, but she simply raises an eyebrow at you, and glances down to your arm in the sling.  
“No. Firstly I’m not risking having anyone else get injured because you slip up. Second I’m not letting you show up to the game with a splint on, it’ll throw everyone else’s outfits off. And thirdly there’s no way in hell I’m letting my girlfriend get hurt more. You’re staying home, or at least off the field.” You sulk sitting on the bleachers watching as Cheryl directs the rest of the vixen’s to start practice. You decide that maybe sitting out isn’t so bad as you watch her dance around the gym.

“Betty I swear you won’t get in trouble, I’ll take the fall, just please help me stretch, I feel so restless; Cheryl won’t even let me hold my bag!” Betty nods to your sling.  
“I think she has a good enough reason; you fell out of a tree twice.”  
“I thought I was fine the first time! It’s a sprain!” Betty glares and Cheryl walks up joining her with a matching pout.  
“Babe I know it’s torture but I don’t want you getting hurt. Please; I’ll do whatever you want tonight, bring you anything you ask for; please let me take care of you.”  
“Cheryl, all I want is to practice a little; it’s just a sprain,” She narrows her eyes.  
“Okay it’s a fracture but-“

“You fractured your arm?” She half shouts in shock.  
“Babe it’s not that-“  
“That’s one wrong move away from being broken! No way am I letting you do any sort of practice.”  
You huff nodding at her, before she walks over and kisses you.  
“I can’t have anything happen to you.” You smile.  
“Nothing will. I have a proper doctors appointment after lunch anyways.”

You curse your earlier assurance, ducking behind the stairwell trying to stop shaking. It wasn’t anyone’s fault; the closest to blame would have been whoever decided to get in a fight on the stairwell. Still the resulting fight had left everyone rushing up to see it and shove past you, which left you to stagger down a few steps before the sling catches on the rail and you jerk backwards. Thankfully your arm doesn’t seem to be damaged any more than it already was; it’s just sore, the dull ache had gotten worse and now seemed to be a sharp stab at any movement.

You don’t bother putting your arm back in the sling, instead starting to trek to the nurse’s office, unsure if it’ll actually do anything. Its Veronica who catches you in the hallway, turning you around insisting you go straight to the hospital. She assures you she won’t call Cheryl until you’re actually in with the doctor.  
“I have an appointment later I can just wait.” Your protest a fall on deaf ears and you let Veronica drive you to the hospital.

They’re halfway through putting a cast on what is now your broken arm when Cheryl storms in.  
“Hey babe.” You start nervously, surprised when she sits in the chair next to you, her hand reaching to grip your free one.  
“I’m okay. It’ll take about two weeks to heal. Your offer to take care of me still open for that long?” She nods, tapping her foot as the nurse leaves the cast to dry.

“Cheryl this isn’t necessary I can still walk.” You half glare as she carries you to her massive bed in her room.  
“Well I did say I would do everything for you..”  
“Please don’t chew my food.” You grimace and she laughs, curling next to you as you settle on the bed.  
“Don’t you have the game to go to?”  
“No the others can handle it.” She shrugs and you gape, pulling her in for a hug.  
“You didn’t have to miss it for me.”  
“Well its no fun if I can’t catch you watching me dance.” She laughs and your face pinks.

“It was once time I swear.”  
“Of course.” She rolls her eyes kissing your forehead.  
“Now do you need anything? Food? Water?”  
“You?”  
“Well If I must.” She throws her hand dramatically out and pulls your lips against hers. You make out for a moment pulling apart to breathe before she pulls you back in smiling as you try to place kisses against her neck. She smirks shaking her head.  
“I’m supposed to be taking care of you remember?”  
“I know, not to ruin the moment but I’m starved.”  
“Well that’s not ruining the moment depending what you want to eat.” She laughs and you beam, looking sheepish as your stomach growls.

“Pop’s? We’ll be able to visit with everyone after the game if you want?” She glances at her phone and loops her arm with your cast-less one as she walks forward.  
“Wait!” She rushes back to her room pulling a bright red sharpie out.  
“I have to sign your cast first.” You smile as she writes her name looping around your wrist like a bracelet. You laugh at the cherry and spider ‘charms’ she draws looping them around just as she did her signature.

The ride to Pop’s is uneventful and sitting in a booth waiting for the rest of the vixen’s and your friends is almost boring; Cheryl’s giving you a run down of the game and the routine the Vixen’s put on when she pauses watching you squirm.  
“What’s wrong Y/N?”  
“It’s itchy.” You whine nudging her with your cast.  
“Fix itttttt.” She laughs as you whine more shaking her head.  
“That’s your own fault and something I can’t fix, here.” She holds out a pen, which you try to wiggle between the cast and your arm.

“I can however get shakes, does this help?” You pull your shake over still glaring at the cast as you try your best to scratch under it.  
“I’m going to die.”  
“You’ll be fine Ms. It’s just a sprain I swear I can cheer. Hmm?” She smirks as you refuse to meet her eyes embarrassed.


	4. Anchor Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl protecting reader from Toni bc Toni cheated on Cheryl and is mad about their break up and she takes it out on you.
> 
> TW: Mentions of Physical harm and threatening language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Physical harm and threatening language

Cheryl never told you the full story; you had thought it rude to ask so you never pushed it. Toni Topaz, her ex, and current leader of the Pretty Poison’s had been found cheating on her during a football game. Cheryl seemed to be unaffected by it, she’d started dating you fairly close after, explaining that she’d had an idea Toni had been cheating ever since they’d fought and subsequently formed the Poison’s.

Toni manages to shoulder you, glare deepening as she passes you. This had been happening on and off for the past week. You hadn’t bothered with telling Cheryl, you’d assumed Toni was upset with her having moved on so fast. You tried not to blame her but you can’t help not feeling as sorry for her as you know she was the one who cheated.

Cheryl had exposed her cheating, Fangs and Sweet Pea awkwardly bouncing between defending Toni and disappointment in her when they realized it was true. Cheryl had seen fit to publicly announce it at lunch as well as during the pep rally they were holding that afternoon. While no one seemed to hold her cheating against her when it came to remaining her friend, Toni seemed to be bothered by her lost relationship with Cheryl the most.

——————————————-  
You try your best not to shake from the strain as Toni pokes and prods you as she runs over a new Vixen routine she’s been working on.  
“I really appreciate you guys staying a little late to help with this.” You smile as she thanks you again.  
“We were planning on going to Pop’s after this, you want to come.” She seems to give you a genuine smile and you nod some of the discomfort of being with just her and the Poison’s vanishing.

You’re surprised when she buys you a shake, insisting it’s a gift. You smile in thanks as everyone crowds into the booth. You’re not sure what’s going on but you keep quiet as they have ‘shop talk’. You try your best to follow, they drift back to school talk and you relax once more as you all complain about the science test and the essay from history you have to finish by Monday.  
You let their conversation fade into background noise for the most part as you tally up the amount of times Toni’s seem to drift to you. You get to seventeen before excusing yourself to the restroom. You’re about to return to the table, hesitating out of their reach, as all of them seem to be in a heated discussion, completely ignoring you where you stand.

“We can do it after Pop’s then, I’ll invite he back and anyone who doesn’t want to deal with it can leave. Besides I don’t want to actually hurt her, just spook her, like what y’all did with Sweet Pea and Fangs to introduce yourselves.”  
“Toni we did hit them.”  
“Once or twice can’t be helped.” She shrugs and the poisons stay quiet.  
You return from the momentary escape pretending you didn’t hear what you just did. You watch as she no longer meets your eyes, or even looks at your face. Even the poisons seem uneasy and you’re not surprised when they leave, Toni moving with them to say goodbye; she’s about to return but Cheryl sits down next to you pulling you into her arms. She turns whatever expression on her face enough to make Toni audibly wince and sit across from both of you looking nervous.

“Peaches told me you were going to hurt Y/N. Make no mistake, as I’ve told you before I love with everything, or nothing. Right now, you threatening to hurt what I love puts you leagues below nothing. Keep in mind; you maybe be Toni Topaz, leader of the Pretty Poison’s, Serpent by blood; but I’m a Blossom I need no reason; I simply am. And if you think I’m going to let you hurt what’s mine.” She doesn’t say anything simply standing up and carefully pulling you forward and out of Pop’s.  
——————————————————————-

Toni doesn’t shoulder you anymore in the hallways but the glares she give you make you freeze the first time she sends them your way. Cheryl seems to keep an eye on you and you try your best not be annoyed by it, but it isn’t until lunch, where she is painfully obvious about pulling you into her lap, glaring over your head at who you’re sure is Toni that you snap.

“Cheryl what are you doing? Fighting over me with Toni? I thought you were over her.” You hate how whiny you sound; Cheryl looks adorable confused and you have to remind yourself you’re upset with her as she pulls you into a hug.  
“She was going to hurt you, because of what I did. That makes it my fault if you get hurt Y/N” You shake your head at her.  
“No it makes it Toni’s fault for being jealous or unable to let go or whatever is driving that stick up her ass about us.” Cheryl snorts and you beam at her.  
“Babe, I appreciate it, seriously it’s the nicest thing anyone’s done for me; but can we let it go, and just enjoy being together, the best revenge is living well right?” You nod and she shakes her head.

“It’s not about revenge for me, it’s about protecting what I love.”  
“And you’re doing a wonderful job, look at me I survived till lunch! What an accomplishment, you’ve proven yourself as a worthy mate, or whatever weird animal brained thing this is, can we please drop it, just for a little while, or at least find a different way to prove to Toni I’m yours and under your protection?”

You knew you were going to regret saying it, but when Cheryl shows up at your house that afternoon holding a suitcase you’re nervous. Your nerves only grow when she opens said case revealing at least seven outfits stuffed into it.  
“What’s this?”  
“Well If you’re going to; what were your words; ah yes, ‘prove to Toni I’m yours’ I believe. You’re going to need a few wardrobe adjustments.”  
“Please tell me you’re not going to stitch ”property of Cheryl Blossom” into all my clothes.” You laugh and she smiles shaking her head.  
‘Not at all, your wardrobe just seems to be lacking a little red, wouldn’t you say.” You laugh wondering what everyone is going to say when you walk in matching Cheryl.

“Now comes the fun part.”  
“Dress up time?”  
“Sort of.” She smirks.  
“Sort of?”  
“Well in order to dress up, you have to take whatever you’re wearing off.” She states applying a fresh coat of lipstick as you set out the outfits on your bed. She appears next you, kissing your cheek. You don’t need to bother looking in the mirror to know you have her lipstick print on you.  
“See isn’t that so much easier.”

“Kissing you?”  
“Leaving your mark on me that way, instead of dressing me up?” Cheryl pauses looking from the outfits back to your face.  
“Both, both is good.” You smile knowing better than to argue.


	5. Nomenclature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out FP is to blame for Jason’s death; what would happen to their relationship and then after they figure out it was actually Clifford Blossom.

Cheryl’s voice floats into your ears. It’s then you realize she’s not talking to you, she’s talking next to you. To the space closest to you without needing to acknowledge you; you hope it’s because she still has feelings for you. Although as she presses herself against the wall as you step forward; you watch her eyes shine and you understand. Cheryl Blossom, your girlfriend, is afraid. You leave deciding you’re unwilling to know if it is fear for you or of you.  
“I know what Jones’ are capable of!” She shouts after you. You bite your tongue to not shout back. You let your brother pull you into a hug.  
“I’m guessing trying to explain it to her didn’t go well?” You shrug as Jughead keeps his arm around you, you follow him from the school and towards the holding cell in the sheriff’s station.  
“I’m only capable of loving her; why can’t she see that?” You kick a rock from the pathway as you trudge towards the station.

“She can; that’s what scares her. She can avoid a murderer, she can avoid me cause I mean nothing to her. Only thing worse than someone who hates you;” He pauses stumbling slightly so you’re forced to turn around. You catch Cheryl jerking back to hide.  
“Is someone who loves you.”  
“Jug, she hates me! Did you not hear her threaten to cut me from the Vixen’s earlier, or about how I shouldn’t touch her with “murder child hands” He laughs as you scowl.

“If she hated you she would have broken up with you. Or gotten you expelled” He nods and shoves you towards her. You keep your eyes on the ground.  
“I can’t forgive your father.” She spits and you nod.  
“Can you forgive me?”  
“Why?” You meet her eyes surprised to see her confused.  
“You didn’t do anything Y/N, you didn’t kill JJ, you didn’t help your dad hide the body, you did nothing wrong.”  
“My dad did.”

“Yes he did, but I’m not having my girlfriend suffer due to guilt by association. Beside’s Jason would want me to be happy, and being with you is what makes me happy.” You nod at her turning back as you hear Jughead open the door to the Sheriff’s station.  
“I have to go, visiting hours are tight.” She nods and you try your best to steel yourself for her being gone once you leave.

Your dad’s not angry you’re still with Cheryl, he seems more surprised than anything, offering you and Jughead only one mouthful of advice. To leave it alone. You’re not a hundred percent sure exactly what he means for you and Jughead to leave alone but you find out quickly when they find a usb drive tucked into Jason’s jacket.

There’s no sound on the video, you’re thankful for that and you stare fearfully at Betty as she moves from the now closed laptop and pulls her phone out. You stumble up, towards your bike, trying to shove Jughead off you, but he keeps his hands on your shoulders.  
“No Y/N. Stay; it’s safer. You don’t know what they’d do if you show up. The daughter of the man that killed their son?”  
“It wasn’t dad! It wasn’t him! We have; I have to let Cheryl know! She’s not safe there! She’s not safe!” Jughead nods pulling you back towards the shed.  
“We’ll take care of it. Seriously, don’t worry.”

“You’re telling me that it’s okay to let my girlfriend stay in a house with her father, who murdered her brother, and I’m not supposed to worry?How would you feel if Betty’s dad murdered someone and she was staying with him?” You snap and smirk when he stays quiet.  
“Well you still can’t just run up and break her out.” You huff and sit back on the couch.

—————————————————————————————-  
Despite everything that’s happened it’s school as normal. You’re nervous about returning to Cheryl’s side, as the unwavering popularity had fastened itself around her it seemed to slide off of you. What had been glares for being a Southsider, and then glares for being the daughter of a murderer had now morphed back into a surprisingly normal glare, the envy of being popular, the envy of being with Cheryl.

You settle back into the routine of school, of being with the HBIC; you find small things have changed, one of which is Cheryl bringing you home. You’re slowly growing more terrified as you walk up the steps waiting for her mother or nana to appear and demand you leave and never return. The house is empty, void of anything that resembles the home Cheryl would describe to you. She brings you up to her room, sitting on her bed; you’re expecting to go through the photo albums again; to hear more stories of Jason and her as kids. Instead she grips your hands.

“Why are you still here.” Her voice is as limp as her grip on you; you rub your thumb over her skin and tug her hand into your lap as you pull her into a hug.  
“Because I love you Cheryl.”  
“I accused your father, I sent him to jail, you could have-“ she starts  
“Cheryl, that’s not going to happen anymore, that’s in the past. I have to let that go, yes I’m upset it happened, but I don’t blame you. If I did that, if I blamed and held onto everything that could have happened I’d be so angry and hurt all the time. I wouldn’t have anything to do with my dad, or Jughead, or any of his friends. I’d still be at Southside High, I wouldn’t know you.” You shut her down, pulling her back with you as you lay on her bed.  
“I love you.” You repeat kissing her face until she smiles against your lips.

“Seriously babe, you need to heal, you’ve been through a lot. No one will blame you for not being sad or upset all the time. I’m here for you.”  
“Why?” She ducks her head cuddling into you.  
“Because being with you makes me happy.” You watch her frown almost playfully.  
“You have to come up with your own ideas. Can’t go stealing mine.”  
“Well you’ve already stolen my heart.” You laugh and she rolls her eyes.  
“Can you at least think about getting some different cheesy one liners?”  
“You know you love them.” You nod enthusiastically.  
“I love them because I love you.” You nod.  
“Exactly so by default of loving me, you love them. It’s basic math.”

“And what do you know about math?” You grin and she groans.  
“Babe please don’t-“  
“Well I know that me plus you equals forever.” You laugh when she shoves a pillow at you.  
“Cherylllll stopppp, wait is it true your pillows are stuffed with cash?”  
“No that’s a dumb rumor, they’re filled with goose down.”  
“So no cash at all?” She narrows her eyes.  
“No, why?” You try your best to stifle a laugh.  
“Cause-“ You don’t finish before the pillow is smacked into your face.

“I warned you Y/N” You nod smiling at her.  
“You know you should really let more people see this side of you.”  
“What side? You mean I should flirt and cuddle with everyone?” You shake your head laughing.  
“No, just be a little less HBIC all the time. Take a break, relax.”  
“Well that’s what I’m doing now.”  
“No with other people.” She rolls her eyes.  
“No, I refuse.” You sit up and she returns to curling around you, the pillows resuming their place behind your heads.

“I was really scared you were going to break up with me.” You look confused as Cheryl runs her fingers through your hair.  
“Why would I break up with you?”  
“Because I accused your-“  
“Cheryl, we just-“  
“No.” You freeze as she snaps at you.  
“I accused your father, almost got you sent back to the Southside to a foster family and never being able to see you again!” You nod letting her vent and sputter to you, complaining about herself and her faults. You sit watching and nodding along as her voice begins to crackle and it becomes slightly more sobbing than actually words. You pull her in as close as possible tucking her head against your shoulder as you hold her.  
“I’m sorry.” You speak into her hair as she shakes her head weakly.

“I’m sorry for not realizing how much this was hurting you. I’m not upset at you Cheryl; I’m upset at the circumstances that pushed us apart but not at you, never at you. I want to be with you, I’m making that choice. Just like I’ve made the choice to forgive you for hitting Jughead, for blaming my dad. You were just grieving, you were hurting and I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry for that. That’s what I’m apologizing for, for not being there for you, my girlfriend, the love of my life. I’m so sorry.” She pulls back to look at you, you move to wipe the tears at the corner of her eyes, and she does the same for you.  
“I shouldn’t have pushed you away. That’s sort of how I was taught. You either love with everything, or give nothing.” You nod kissing her.  
“Well then good thing you didn’t push me away properly.” She laughs a little.  
‘Can’t even do that right.”

“Hey, babe, stop. I’m here, you’re not a bad person, I still love you. I stayed. I want to stay. I want to be with you.” You rest your forehead on hers and she nods to you. You stay like that for a moment content to watch her, you notice her eyes flickering around you face, you smile and you can see her lips quirk up slightly.  
“What-“ She nudges your forehead and you close your mouth watching her watch you.  
“I was memorizing your face.”  
“Why?”  
“I want to draw you later.”

“You draw?” You shift on the bed as she nods turning almost shyly from your sight to pull a sketchbook from beside her bed. She holds it out and nods to you, you open it slowly thumbing through the pages. Most are of the Vixen practice, there’s a few of the Bulldog’s practice as well. Reggie and Jason stretching; Archie playing his guitar. Betty and Jughead asleep in the student lounge. Veronica and Josie practicing some song. You look up glancing back as you flip the page, half sketches of you, part of your smile, or your hand brushing your ear.  
“These are amazing.” She shrugs and pulls the sketchbook back to place it in the drawer she got it from.

“You could ask me you know, to draw me.” You smile and her face lights up, you tilt your head as a grin stretches her face.  
“Are you asking for me to draw-“  
“Cheryl no I want to say it!” She clamps a hand over your mouth.  
“Draw you like one of those French girls.” She winks and you glare before licking her hand, she wipes it down your face laughing as you cringe.

“It’s your spit, don’t look so disgusted.”  
“Yes, and it’s supposed to stay in my mouth.”  
“You say as you lick my hand.” She arches an eyebrow at you and you shrug.  
“You stole my line.”  
“I wasn’t aware we’re on the Titanic now.” You half pounce on her pulling her into as tight of a hug as you can manage.  
“I’ll never let go Jackkkk” You both end up laughing holding each other as you fall asleep.


	6. Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader breaks Cheryl out from the sister's with the others

Betty hadn’t actually asked you. Toni hadn’t either; both of them were too preoccupied where their cousin and new friend had gone off to respectively. You were the getaway driver; that’s what they had said before Veronica had decided to come along and then you were regulated to actually helping them search. You decided it best not to bring up any mention of the crush you had on Cheryl. Now was not the time or place; you could discuss it over Pop’s once she was out; or never depending on how she was dealing with the ‘conversion therapy’ aspect of the Sisters business.

You’re racing down the hall that they assigned you. You can hear something towards the end; some sort of movie and you try to push any of the horrible thoughts your imagination can conjure.  
“Cheryl?” You whisper as you try to sneak past the doorway. You note there’s no sister in the room so you throw the door open confused when despite the other people sitting in the pews Cheryl is absent. You step back from the door turning away from the kids but pausing when a flash of red catches your eye. Cheryl’s walking back; one of the sisters escorting her and you hunker down between one of the pews and the wall hoping the sister doesn’t notice you.  
She doesn’t, seating Cheryl in the back and scolding her about something you can’t hear. Cheryl looks exhausted, her hair is a mess and her hands seem red and blistered from the odd blue glow of the movie screen; still she looks as beautiful as ever and you shake the thoughts of your crush before standing once the sister leaves and walking to stand in front of the screen.

“Cheryl.” You call out and can see how she makes herself stay seated.  
“Cheryl.” You repeat and she stands walking hesitantly towards you. You grab her hand and tug her towards the doorway but she pulls you back watching nervously.  
“You came for me?”  
“Yes and we can talk when you’re out of this hellhole!” You urge her back towards the door and you can see the way her arm moves; she’s going to tug you back and you huff; surprised when she pulls you back; not out of insecurity but to kiss you.  
“Thank you Y/N.” She nods and you nod back unsure what to say but unable to stop smiling.  
“You found her; thank God; now let’s bounce.” Toni assures you and you all rush out trying to avoid the Sisters that seem to suddenly swarm all of you.

Cheryl hasn’t let go of your hand except to let you both get in the car that Veronica speeds off in and parks behind Pop’s.  
“Shouldn’t we be at someone’s house?”  
“Like the sisters are going to admit they lost someone after Polly’s fiasco.”  
“So what we’re just going to assume no one is going to rat us out?” Toni hisses and Betty nods.  
“They’re not going to come storming in here and drag her back; they’re all about flying under the radar; it’s how they exist.”  
“And do so many fucked up things.” You add in squeezing Cheryl’s hand, she offers a half smile and you smile back.

None of you talk about what just happened and Cheryl seems to grow more nervous as everyone finishes eating and the sky starts to darken.  
“Come on Cheryl; my dad’s going to be here in a minute; you ready?” Cheryl blinks confused before nodding.  
“We decided you should stay with me for a little bit; since everyone knows you know Betty and Veronica.” Cheryl nods again at your explanation and you wave to your dad from inside Pop’s standing and tugging Cheryl towards the door and the car.  
“You okay? Need any extra blankets or water or?”  
“Dad we’re fine!” You huff Cheryl hiding a laugh as your dad hovers in the doorway.

“You sure you’re okay?” You stare at Cheryl in the semi-darkness, she’s facing you and you can faintly feel her next to you in the bed.  
“My mother would have a fit about this?”  
“Breaking you out of the prison she sent you to?”  
“No, sleeping in the same bed..”  
“You’ve never had sleepovers like this?”  
“I used to but my mom had me stop them when I got older.”  
“So when was the last time you had a sleepover in the same bed?” You laugh a little when you can feel Cheryl shrug.  
“This is nice.”  
“Being out of the sisters? Yeah I bet; I can’t imagine how horrible it was for you.”  
“No, uh, being with you; like this; it’s nice.”  
“Oh.” You smile as her hand reaches for yours.  
“Goodnight Y/N.”  
“Goodnight Cheryl.”


End file.
